detectiveconan96fandomcom-20200215-history
Akaoni Village Fire Festival Murder Case
|} |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Music' |- !Opening song: |Feel Your Heart |- !Closing song: |Meikyū no Lovers |- | colspan="2" style="background-color: #5401D0; color: #ffffff; font-size: small; vertical-align: middle"|'Chronology' |- !Prev episode: |« Cactus's Flower Murder Case |- !Next episode: |Wealthy Daughter Murder Case » |- | colspan="2" style="font-size: smaller; text-align:center; border-top: 1px dotted #aaaaaa"|List of episodes |} Cast |} Gadgets |} Case 'Situation ' When a body is discovered in a bonfire at a ritual Fire Festival by a tourist, the murder investigation begins. |} And when Detective Mouri finds out that the victim is the same man that he had been tailing for the past three days, he realizes that he has been had. The man who hired Detective Mouri uses his testimony to create the perfect alibi. But Kogoro is sure that his client is the guilty one, and Conan agrees. Can Conan crack the case before this prime suspect leaves the country or will he get away with murder? 'People ' 'Resolution ' Hide= |-|Show= The culprit is Yutaka Abe. Negishi really died on Tuesday night, the night before Yutaka left on his vacation. The next day, Yutaka had Kogoro follow a fake who looked like Negishi in order to make him think Negishi was alive through Wednesday night. The body was found on Thursday evening, during the fire festival which Yutaka carefully checked ahead of time to make sure the times matched. With the body burned by flames, it was impossible to find the exact time of death. This led to Kogoro to think that Negishi died from Wednesday night to Thursday night, when in fact, he really died on Tuesday evening. Then, Yutaka came back from his trip on Friday night acting innocent with his complete alibi. Negishi is right-handed but on the photos, he is left-handed. This is the proof that the person Kogoro stalked is not Negishi but a different person. Yutaka's plan after the murder is to escape the country. Fortunately, Conan confronts him for the murder before he escapes on an airplane and Conan manages to trick him and record him admitting the crime. Conan then knocks him unconscious with a tire to the face. Conan also leaves the casette tape beside Yutaka so when the police find him, he will be arrested with sufficient evidence. Yutaka is on the verge of bankruptcy and he trick Negishi to fall on his plan. He made a bet with Negishi that if he successfully went into hiding that Abe would give his life insurance policy to him. He betrays him then commited the murder because he wants to take the insurance. Afterwards, the police arrested him together with Negishi's impersonator. Manga to anime changes Main article: List of differences between the manga and anime The manga version of the story sets up Conan being in school, as well as introducing his newly created Power-Enhancing Kick Shoes (which he tries while playing soccer while at the grade school soccer field). Additionally, this case takes place much, much earlier in the manga, being the fourth case in the series. Trivia *The name of the culprit, "Yutaka Abe", comes from the name of one of Gosho's first assistants, Yutaka Abe. BGM listing Gallery See also *Season 2 References Detective Conan World Wiki